My Suspicious Senior Year
by thatgirlobsessedwithsmosh
Summary: Jason, Piper, Leo, Thalia, Annabeth, Percy, and Nico are granted to go to Goode High for their senior year. Then, in their year, things get suspicious. Connor and Travis came in the middle of the school year as a discipline from Chiron. What happens to the demigods in their journey as seniors? Stolls don't come till later. Love triangle: Katie, Connor, Travis. All same age.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Percy's POV

FINALLY! Zeus has lowered our aura, aka our demigod scent. We finally got to convince Zeus to let us see what mortal school is like.

It's the first day of school. It is 7:40. Chiron got us applied to Goode High. My step dad owns the school.

Oh and I forgot to say who is coming to the school with me. "Ya think?" Piper said. I huffed.

"Well I'm sorry! Sheesh" I said. Well as you know I, Percy Jackson, is going and also Piper, Jason, Leo, Annabeth, Nico, and Thalia are going. All of us are staying with Paul Blofis my step dad and my mom, Sally Jackson.

Oh and my dad is Poseidon. Thalia's dad is Zeus, Nico's dad is Hades, Jason's dad is Zeus, er, Jupiter, Piper's mom is Aphrodite, Leo's dad is Hephaestus, and Annabeth's mom is Athena. As you have probably heard, we are half mortal and half god, so we are called half-bloods or (as most people prefer) demigods.

I'm eating breakfast along with the others right now. It was pretty silent except for the fact of the munching noise of us eating cereal. "Hey, does some one wanna here a joke?" Leo said. Typical Leo.

"No one does, Repair Boy. You aren't the clown, anyway, you are the Repair Boy," Piper said.

"I guess I will just continue to eat," Leo said as he picked up his spoon.

Everyone was done eating so I packed my bags and waited for them to pack their backpacks.

They are finished packing and so we hit the road. We're actually walking to the school. It was only a block away anyway.

Our first period was starting soon…

As we were about to come in, a huge buff guy stood in front of us along with two other buff guys. "New kids,huh? Well these new kids should be fun to mess with," Buff Dude #1 said.

"Heh, you're right, Henry. These puny kids won't stand a chance," Buff Dude #2 responded.

"Yeah yeah. Whatever," Buff Dude #3 said.

I guess they're the school bullies huh?

**Annabeth's POV**

They think they're so cool and strong. Huh, I'll show them. "Hey! Pick on some one your own size!" I shouted to them.

"What?" the Henry guy said.

I kicked him in the you-know-what, which made him bend over. I grabbed the nearest trash and dunked his head into the trash can. Then, his whole self got him inside the trash head first.

I looked at the other two with my best "now-it's-your-turn" stare. They made the right choice: run. The students that were by us stared at me like I just had grown 5 heads. "What?" I said in a threatening voice. All the kids scuttled to their classes. "Omigods! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT! THAT WAS AWESOME!" Leo shouted. I blushed a little.

"I can't believe it either that was seriously cool. They were probably the school bullies and you stood up to them and we just came! That was seriously awesome!" Percy said. I blushed even harder.

"They're right, Annabeth. You should be proud of yourself


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Annabeth's POV**

School had gone pretty well for the rest of the day. All the bullies had avoided us. The students did not welcome us at all. Rude huh?

We are at our lockers putting in our books. Percy had some trouble due to dyslexia. I just memorized where the numbers are so I had no problem. The others… well they had no idea how to open it so they had to bring their books around in their backpacks. They kept complaining of how their shoulders.

As we left the school the threesome buffies came up to us. "We have thought about our plan on killing you little demigods. Right, Sean?" Henry said.

"Yes we have indeed. Carlos you start," Buff Dude #2, aka Sean, said mischievously.

"Yes Mr. Smarty Pants," said Buffy #3, aka Carlos. Well, Carlos has some attitude.

The three boys turned into a really hairy thing. They had heads of a bull and huge bodies of a man. That's when I heard a scream.

**Percy's POV**

I heard a scream that is somewhere mear me… or was it me? Well, I am pretty freaked right now since there are THREE MINOTAURS! "Percy don't just stand there and scream! Do something! You are the one who had experience on fighting on minotaurs!" Piper yelled all in one breath.

I have no choice, but to lunge at them. "Annabeth! Try to cut off their heads!" I shouted to Annabeth. Thalia and the others did the same. We got Henry down first. I stabbed Carlos, but that didn't stop him from pouncing at me. I sidestepped it. I ran behind him and jumped on his hairy back. I took riptide in front of his neck and pulled it towards me. He yelled, "YOU WILL PAY WHEN I COME BACK FROM TARTAURUS, PERCEUS JACKSON!"

The others stabbed Sean all over the place. They didn't listen to my advice so I ran to his side and cut his neck off. The minotaurs had disintergrated all there was left were the horns.

Well, more horns to add to my collection.

**Jason's POV**

That was amazing. I never fought a minotaur before. "Hey, Jason! Wanna hear a joke?" Leo said.

"Sure, Buddy. Why not?" I said.

"Okay. Who said 'oh, oh, oh'?"

"Who?"

"Santa walking backwards! Hilarious huh?" he laughed so hard.

"Uh, dude? That is terrible for the spring season you know."

"Yeah. I know." He was still laughing.

"We're way behind them so hurry up." We ran after the others.

**Ten minutes later.**

**Percy's POV**

"MOM! I'M HOME ALONG WITH MY FRIENDS!" I yelled to my mom as we put our backpacks onto the couch.

"OKAY HONEY!" my mom yelled back from the bathroom. Paul wasn't home since he had to stay to deal with the troublemakers in school and no not the bullies obviously. We did all of our homework for the day. "Hey, uh this is embarassing to say, but what is the square root of 1,647?" I said. Annabeth opened her mouth to say the answer, but I didn't want an hour long lecture. "Nevermind. I don't want an hour long lecture," I said a little too quickly. Annabeth pouted.

"Well, I'm going to sleep. G'night," Piper said in between yawns. It was about 11:00 already.

"I'm going to sleep too," everyone said in unison.

"JINX!" Leo said. Typical. Everyone else rolled their eyes while Jason turned out the lights.

**A/N: HELLO TO ALL PEOPLE WHO READ THIS! I need at least 3 more reviews until update. Thanks to the very first person who reviewed this which is ReadingGurl07. Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know I said I would wait for three more reviews, but I am too excited to wait. Thanks to leaderofbrooklyn and ninja2468 I think I have improved my writing skills. I hope this is a little better. Oh and all the people are pretty squished so they are basically suffocating. Hope that answers your question, ninja2468!**

**Chapter 3**

**Percy's POV**

I had a dream. Not a very good dream.

It was a minotaur. He was fighting a boy with black hair and green eyes. Then, I realized it was me when I was twelve. This was a flashback of one of my bad memories. I hated these dreams. Why can't I just had normal dreams like mortals?

Anyway, I was dodging the minotaur's attacks. Grover tossed me a pen.

_It's just a pen,_I said.

_Uncap it,_ Grover said.

I uncapped it. It turned into a three foot sword, Riptide. I used it my mom was trying to get me into the camp borders, but I couldn't leave her. That was my fatal flaw, loyalty. I was too loyal to my family and friends.

Then, my dream shifted. I was in Greece. No not the Modern Greece, the Ancient Greece. The war with the titans was going on. World War II aka WWII. WWII was pretty bloody. A bunch of Greeks were down. Some had arrows through them. Then, I saw Kronos fighting the Gods. Helios was there too. I wonder what happened to Helios and Selene. Oh that's right, they faded. They are immortals. They cannot die, but they can fade. Fading is almost the same thing as dying.

Anyway, back to my dream. Helios was trying to fight off Kronos with the gods. The sun was shining. It was a beautiful day up in the sky, but down below was a TERRIBLE sight. It was just too bloody. Ichor, a god's blood, was dripping from the gods. Zeus was busy throwing lightning bolts, while Aphrodite was trying to charmspeak the gods on the Titans' side to join the god's side in ancient Greek obviously. Hermes was trying to steal the enemy's weapons, which he had trouble with since they had the weapons in their hands. Demeter was frantically growing spikey vines around the enemy, but another enemy always comes along to cut the first enemy free. Poseidon, aka my dad, was summoning little hurricanes to slow the nemisises **(A/N: is that a real word?)** down. Then, I heard a _beep, beep, beep _coming out of Aphrodite. What was that?

I woke up to the sound of the alarm next to my ear. i shot right side up and bumped my head against some one else's head. "OW!" a voice yelled.

"Whoops sorry, man," I said.

"Nah, it's okay. Anyway-" the voice said which happens to be Jason.

"WAKE UP, KELP HEAD! IT'S 7: 30!" Annabeth practically screamed in my ear out of nowhere.

"OKAY! Sheesh, calm down, Wise Girl," I said. I think I have gone deaf with her screaming now. I brushed my teeth and got dressed 5x's the speed of the world's fastest runner. I skipped breakfast and went t catch up with my friend who were already walking to school. "Guys, can't you wait for once?" I said.

"We don't have the ability to wait due to ADHD," Thalia said.

"Hey at least walk back and forth a little to keep you busy."

"WE CAN'T, KELP HEAD! YOUR APARTMENT IS TOO SMALL!" Annabeth yelled. "Oh I'm sorry. I just can't concentrate right now, which leads me to frustration, which leads me to a very short temper," Annabeth said sympathetically. I must have looked offended because she hgged me and then gave me a peck on the cheek. "AWWW!" Piper said. "AHHHHH! I'M TURNING INTO MY SIBLINGS!" Jason put an arm around her to calm her down.

As we were walking, it was pretty quiet. No one was talking at all. It was basically silent, except the fact that there was honking of the cars and pedestrians shuffling their feet and talking. Typical New York. Then, out of nowhere, Leo said, "Anyone wanna hear a joke?"

"NO!" everyone said. We all laughed. It was 8:00 already,but we didn't care. We were having fun time right now…


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello people of the world! I hope whoever is reading this will like it! I am going to do songs of the chapter for each chappie! **

**Song of the chappie: Human Reactor **_**by Kaskade**_

**I really love the song XD. Enjoy! NicoxThalia!**

**Chapter 4**

**Nico's POV**

English is so boring! I can't even read the words! WHY DO WE HAVE TO HAVE DYSLEXIA?

I am really tired right now. I put my head on the desk. I was sooo sleepy! "And so the word he…" the teacher said, I didn't hear anything anymore. I just saw pitch black now.

_Watch out demigod scums, just because Zeus has lowered your aura doesn't mean I can't send monsters with a very strong scent to kill you, _a deep voice said.

Δεν μπορώ να σας πολεμήσει, αλλά μπορώ να σας νικήσει τέρατα όμως. θ θα νικήσει βρώμικο αδύναμα τέρατα σας, I said.

Ανόητοι ημίθεος, δεν ξέρετε τι μιλάτε για, he bellowed.

ναι σωστό, I scoffed.

**(translation: Nico; I can't fight you, but I can defeat your monsters. I can defeat your filthy, weak monsters. Unknown; Foolish demigod. You don't know what you are talking about. Nico;Yeah right.)**

I huffed. He thinks he is so good.

Then, I realized I was in the Underworld. In Tartaurus. The unknown dude was a giant. The giant king. Please don't tell me he is rising again 'cause we just defeated him. They didn't even tell us the Great Prophecy with the giants yet. I'm pretty sure the next giant war won't happen until a couple hundred centuries from now.

Then, my vision shifted. "HI, NICO," a voice screeched. The lady had a pink scarf on along with a purple toga and pink heels probably about 4 inches. I'm not sure if she even has pants on… I shuddered at that thought.

"Um, Aphrodite?" I asked.

"Yep!" she said cheerfully. "Listen, I am just giving you a warning, but you are falling in love with some one. Sorry for the short notice!"

"WHAT? I DON'T LIKE ANYBODY!" I blushed a little. Well, I never mention this before, but I sort of like Thalia.

"Oh, please. I am the goddess of love. I know who likes who. Like this 10 year old, Camilla Castor, like a boy named, Marc Johnson. See? And you like Thalia." I blushed even more.

"N- nuh-no" I stuttered.

"Yeah, okay… you don't like her," she said (note the sarcasm) as she rolled her eyes. I pouted.

"Yo, dude, wake up. English is over. We getting 'Mr. Brunner'," Percy said, making air quotes around "Mr. Brunner". Why is Chiron here? Shouldn't he be watching Camp?

"No. Mr. D is watching over. He was pretty disappointed that no one will be playing pinochle with him though." Did I say that out loud?

"Yeah, you did"

"Why did I say those thing out loud?" I muttered under my breath.

"What did you say? I couldn't hear you"

"Nothing. I didn't say anything," I said a little too quickly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

**A/N:PLEASE REVIEW! I REALLY NEED REVIEWS! Sorry if my chappies are short!**


	5. A great time

**A/N: hi! I'm so sorry for the long update… well its long to me. Anyway, I'm writing this while I wait for LOL (League of Legends) to update since my internet is soooooo slow. Hope you enjoy this chappie! Btw, I don't own the PJO series. Do I look like a man who is in his middle ages? No, I'm a girl who is in the ages between 10-18.**

**Percy's POV**

Well, its been a nice day, so far. Something is up though… there are NO monsters AT ALL. Something is terribly wrong here. Sure we got attacked by little pigeons… just kidding.

Anyway, I am sooo bored of waiting for the teacher to come. She is late by 15 minutes. No one seemed to care though. Everyone's either playing with their phone, making spitballs and throwing it at each other (*cough* Leo *cough* a random dude *cough*). The whole room is a mess already with all the spitballs. Due to ADHD, I started pacing back and forth to keep myself busy while waiting for the teacher.

I peeked through the door to see if the teacher came yet. "Pssss. Pssss. Percy!" a voice whispered. I turned to the direction of the voice. I saw two familiar figures with curly brown hair and mischievous grins. That has to be the one and only…

"Travis and Connor Stoll," I said.

"SHHHH!" Travis said.

"What are you two doing here?"

"Um…"

"We kind of got in trouble by Chiron, so he sent us here to disapline us," Connor whispered, but loud enough so that I could hear. They were by the lockers, trying to hide from any teachers.

"Let me see your schedule," I whispered back. They walked over and handed me a piece of wrinkled paper.

_Math 8:00_

_History 9:15_

_Nutrition 10:00_

_Greek 10:50_

_Science 11:55_

_Lunch 12: 45_

_English 1:40_

_Biology 2:45_

_Dissmissal 3:30_

Well, that clears it up. They have the same schedule as us! I lead both of them to my bio class. They reluctantly followed. "Just sit in those two seats," I said as I pointed over to the table with two available seats. They dragged their backpacks over to where I pointed to. It was in the third row so that I can watch what they do. I sit right behind them, so that makes it easy for me to see what they are doing just in case they cause trouble with their pranks.

Thank Lord Zeus that the bio teacher never came! His class is _so_ boring. How can Annabeth like school? Mortal school is _so_ boring **(A/N: personally this is MY opinion about school, so I'm definitely NOT Athena's daughter, more like Apollo's daughter. I like sunny days and I like to sit back and chillax)**. This day can not get anymore boring for me. After the bell dismissed us, I asked my friends, "You guys want Starbucks? Treat's on me."

"Yeah sure. If you are willing to pay three cups of coffee which adds up to $7.00," Travis said.

"Who knew Travis had a brain?" Annabeth said.

"Hey!" Travis protested with a pout on his face.

"Oh, c'mon, Travis! Don't be a baby," Connor said.

"Who knew Connor could be so mature?" Annabeth said as she smirked. Now, it's Connor's turn to pout.

"Meanies," He replied.

"Connor, you're 15, Travis, you're 16, and yet both of you are acting like you're 5," Piper said as she rolled her eyes. Jason laughed as he swung his arm around Piper's neck. She smiled and blushed.

"Hey!" Travis and Cnnor said in unison, which made Jason laugh even harder, which caused me to laugh, which caused Piper to laugh, which caused – okay you get the point. We all started laughing so hard we fell over laughing. Some kids were looking at us weirdly as they passed by us, but we just continued to laugh. This was the best moment of the day so far.

When we were standing outside of my apartment complex, I could smell _cookies._ I bursted in yelling, "COOKIES! COOKIES, COOKIES, COOKIES!" as I threw my backpack on the ground and ran into the kitchen. Travis smirked.

"Who's the 5 year old now?" he said.

"HEY! I heard that!" I said as I came back with a bowl full of blue cookies. My mom came to me and greeted my friends. "Percy, who are these two?" she asked, pointing at Travis and Connor.

"These two are the Prank Masters of Camp Half-Blood. AKA, Travis and Connor Stoll, sons of Hermes. I hope you don't mind them staying with us," I said with a smile.

"Sure. _If _they are friends with you."

"Of course they are mom."

"Then it's fine with me." I smiled and walked towards my room. We're all sharing my small little room. We did all of our homework. It was only 7:30 when we all finished. Of course, Annabeth was the first one to finish. I don't know how she does it so fast with dyslexia. I had some trouble.

"Hey, Stolls, do you two have any spare clothes or a sleeping bag, since you're staying with us?" I asked.

"Uh… no," Connor said.

"It's okay. We'll go steal some," Travis said excitedly. And off they went. I hope they know their way around the city 'cause Manhattan is HUGE. Sorta. "I hope those two stupids know their way around," Thalia said.

"Yeah. That's what I was thinking," I said nervously. Chiron is counting on me.

"Why you nervous, Kelp Head?"

" 'Cause they don't know their way around and Chiron is counting on me to keep the Stolls from trouble. I hope _I_ won't be the next one to get into trouble."

"It's okay, man. Man up! Haha ya see what I did there?" Leo said. He fell to the floor laughing. When he looked up, he saw I was dead serious, which caused him to stop laughing. Piper rolled her eyes. Nico just smiled. Thalia… she was doing one of her famous glares at Leo. Annabeth looked like she was in outerspace. Jason also rolled his eyes. "You're weird, Leo," he said.

"Yeah, you told me that, like, a bajillion times already," Leo replied.

" 'Bajillion' isn't a word, Leo," Annabeth said. I guess she isn't in space anymore. "Whatever, Seaweed Brain." Did I say that out loud?

"Yeah, you did. I think you're turning into me," Nico said. I laughed.

"Well, Good night, people! It's 1:00 am, already," Piper said. Wow, time passes by when you're having fun. I didn't even notice the Stolls came back! I laid on my bed and fell asleep instantly.

**A/N: So how'd you like it? Love it? Hate it? Strongly despise it? REVIEW SO THAT I COULD MAKE IT BETTER! No update without review! BYE!**

**Song of the chappie: Careless by Deadmau5**

**3 that song too. ;)**


	6. to the mall!

**A/N: Thank you to those who have reviewed. I found one review a bit offensive. Anyway, I'll put as much details as I can. **

**Song of the chapter: Someone like You **_**by Adele**_

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6**

**Annabeth's POV**

As I was sleeping, I had a nightmare as always. It's the nightmare that has been bothering me for a long time.

I was in a dark cave. Well, at least I thought it was a cave. A voice keeps telling me, "Beware, Daughter of Athena. Beware." I opened my mouth to say something, but I couldn't talk at all. Then, something appeared in front of me.

It had snaky hair. The person/monster had cold, silver eyes that look straight into your soul. Those kinds of eyes scared me. "Beware, Annabeth Chase. I may not have gotten you when you were twelve, but I am rising. Your time has run out. Say your final good-byes to your puny, demigod friends," It said. Then, I realized who this monster was. The monster is Medusa.

I recognized her scaly, green hair and her silver eyes. Luckily, this is only a dream. If it weren't a dream, I would have been turned into stone by now.

Gods, does she hate me _that _much? I'm Athena's _daughter._ I'm not the one who turned her into stone 2,000 years ago. I'm not that old. I'm only 16 years old. Not 2,000 or 3,000 years old.

Then, her two sisters appeared. I hope they're not rising too or else I would be in big trouble. I thought Percy slew them while he was missing. I guess we don't have much luck anymore like we used to. "Wake up! Wake up," one of them said. What?

"Wake up, Wise Girl! Come on wake up! It's Saturday!" a voice above me said.

"Issutarday. Lemmeslepalrady," I mumbled.

"IT'S 10:00! WAKE UP!" the voice said. I recognized it as Percy's voice. I shot right up.

"IT'S 10? WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO, SEAWEED BRAIN?"

"I tried, but you didn't listen."

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes.

It is now time for me to go get dressed. First, I showered. Then, I put on my gray t-shirt that said, "I'm a math whiz! Chill + relax = Chillax". I had on my jean shorts, my owl necklace, and my camp necklace. Oh and don't foget my diomond stud earrings! Those earrings are my _favorite._ My mom gave me those earring for my 15th birthday.

We're off to the mall. I know it's not like us, but I guess we didn't have anywhere else to go. The malls here were HUGE! They even had a rollercoaster that goes all the way outside! **(A/N: my friend said that there was rollercoasters inside the malls in the Phillipines, but I don't know about here. Certainly not in California.)** The girls went into Forever 21, while the guys went into Pacsun and Hot Topic.

I already love Forever 21. It has two floors of it! It has it's own escalator! **(A/N: I don't know about New York, but the Forever 21 near where I live, it has two floors. I know, Annabeth is a little OOC there. Now, no more interuptions.)** There was a little tiny section for men, but the rest of the store was for girls! Haha I feel bad for the men. Most of the stores in this mall was for women. I chuckled silently at the thought. "Hello? Earth to Annabeth. Hello? Over," Piper said.

"We were about to leave you until we realized you weren't coming," Thalia said.

"Whatever," I joked.

"Now, come on. You need some more clothes and- AHHH! I'm turning into my siblings, for real now!" Piper said. "I just hope I don't start to read fashion magazines or drool over boys," I heard her mutter. I chuckled. It's funny how she reacts like that.

**Percy's POV**

Finally, some guy time. I was pretty silent between all of us. Due to my ADHD, I tried to break the silence by saying, "So where to now? There's nothing in Pacsun. So where?"

"I don't know. Where to Jason?" said Leo.

"I don't know, either," Jason said.

"Oh, well," I said.

"Let's just go find the girls," Nico said.

"Ok, sure."

**A/N: I am sorry for the long pdate and it turns out to be short. Anyway. CHECK OUT MY FIRST CROSSOVER! Pls with a cherry on top?**

**Nico: Forgetting smething that you have forgotten to say in all of your stories?**

**Me: oh um… what is it?**

**Percy: *Facepalm***

**Nico: the disclaimer!**

**Me: ohhhh ok. I DON'T OWN PJO ! THERE I SAID IT! And that goes for all the other stories too.**


	7. Searching

**A/N: Hii! Im baaaack! Ok this is going to be a short chapter so enjoy it while you can!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO… blah blah blah.**

**Chapter 7**

**Percy's POV**

We walked around for about two hours until Leo complained, "I'm bored! Let's go to Six Flags! The rides there are awesome!"

"Wow, Leo. Never knew you liked Six Flags, but the place is all the way in California. How are we supposed to get there?" Piper said.

"I can shadow travel us there, but I would probably pass out by the time we get there," Nico said.

"We could have you to rest at a hotel or something."

"How are we supposed to carry him?"

"Oh please. I've carried him before!" Thalia said.

"Then, you carry him!" I said.

"Nah."

"Why? You don't want to touch a boy?"

"No."

"Then, what? Huh?"

"Because…"

"Because you like him?" I regretted those words as soon as it came out of my mouth because Thalia had just shocked me with her famous shocks and they hurt like Hades.

"OW!" I cried.

"That's what you get, Kelp Head," Thalia said.

"I just noticed that she didn't deny it!" Leo said. Piper hit him upside the head. "Ow! What was that for?"

No answer.

"And no I don't like him! I'm a Hunter for Zeus's sake!" Thalia said.

"Don't you mean 'Father'?" Annabeth asked with a triumph face on. I sighed.

"Right as always," I said to her. Annabeth blushed. I gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Whatever," Thalia said jokingly. "Hey, where's my brother?" We all whirled around.

No sight of him or Piper. Where could they have gone? They couldn't have just disappeared just like that! We split up and searched the mall. Nothing. Then, I got an IM from Annabeth. I manipulated the Mist, so that the mortals don't see the IM with a snap of my fingers like how Chiron told me.

"Hey I found them next to the bathrooms," Annabeth said. Sure enough, I saw them making out.

"Okay you don't need to show me that," I responded. Then, about three teenage boys passed by the couple.

One of them said, "Go get a room!" that made Jason and Piper jump. The guys laughed. They all looked familiar. The guys walked funny too.

"Okay, I'm on my way to the bathrooms," I finally said.

"Good. I thought you were so much of a Seaweed Brain that you wouldn't figure that out," Annabeth said, smirking. I huffed. "Just hurry up ok? Don't get distracted." I slashed through the mist and walked to the downstairs bathroom.

As I was walking, I thought about the guys who looked really familiar. Then, it clicked.

**A/n: Cliffy huh? I never do cliffies, so I decided to give it a try. Review please! It will mean a lot. Review or else I'm gonna pull your hairs out! Unless you are bald then I will punch you in the face. Or I tell Demeter to starve all of you.**


	8. Pranking with the Stolls!

**A/N: Hey guys! So this is going to be a Stoll chapter, this is about their prank. And sorry for not updating for so long!**

**Chapter 8**

**Travis's POV**

It's two thirty in the morning and I couldn't sleep at all! Percy snores _way_ too loud. Jason keeps tossing and turning. Piper isn't asleep either. Thalia, Annabeth, Percy, and Nico are the only ones who are perfectly sound asleep. Connor is just laying on his sleeping bag. "Hey, Connor!" I whispered.

"Yeah?" he whispered back.

"Let's do a prank!"

"Sure. Sounds good to me."

"Ok, so let's put Vaseline all over Percy's car." **(A/N: he has a VW cc, ok?)**

"Hmmm… Vaseline eh? Ok!"

"Remember, grab the Vaseline lotion and theportable hair dryer."

_At Percy's car_

I rubbed Vaseline all over Percy's precious VW. After I was satisfied, I told Connor to give me the hair dryer. I put it on hot. "You think this is going to work, since it's so cold out right now?" asked Connor.

"Yeah. The hair dryer blows out hot air, so it's gonna be really stinky in the morning," I said.

"Oh, ok!" I tried to cover every spot of the Vaseline as much as I can.

"Ok. I think I'm done. Now, let's go find our fire crackers we saved," I said walking back towards the apartment building.

When we got into the apartment, everybody managed to fall asleep just like we planned. I dug through the pots until I found one that might just be loud enough, but not enough for Paul and Sally to hear.

After I was done looking for the right metal pot, I placed the fire crackers into the pot. As Connor and I went into Percy's room, Percy was still snoring. Jason stopped tossing and turning. Piper fell asleep already. We were the omly ones awake.

I placed down the pot inside, next to Percy's bed. I lit up the fire crackers, while Connor placed the video tape on the night table. We both ran outside of Percy's room before the fire crackers started cracking.

Connor and I pressed our ears against the door. As I heard the fire crackers cracking, I heard screams. Ear piercing screams and cracking filled the whole room. We burst inside laughing.

Percy had a bat in his hand, while Jason had a sword in his hands. Leo had summoned fire, but luckily, he didn't set the room on fire. The girls were huddled in a corner.

We laughed or butts off as they had pale faces. "CONNOR AND TRAVIS STOLL!" uh oh… "WHY IN HADES NAME DID YOU WAKE US UP WITH THOSE FIRE CRACKERS?" Annabeth yelled.

"Sorry, but that was fun! Oh, and Percy, you better go see your car," I said.

"MY CAR? WHAT DID YOU DO TO IT?" Percy yelled as he stormed down to his car. After a few minutes, he came back up. "Hi, does anyone want to see my beautiful car THAT IS NOW RUINED!"

"I'M SO GOING TO GO SEE IT!" Leo said excitedly as he ran downstairs.

We all followed him.

**A/N: what are their reactions? Find out next time on DIMS! Review please! And I'm only goingt o say this once: I don't own PJO or HOO.**


	9. A mix of some lovehate

**A/N: Sorry for not updating for a while. Anyway, I'm going to give you their reactions.**

**Chapter 9**

**Connor's POV**

I was eager to see their reactions. I put my hand over my nose when we got to Percy's car.

To tell you the truth, it stinks like Hades. Even with my hand over my nose, it stinks. "OH MY GODS! WHERE IS THAT SMELL COMING FROM? IT STINKS LIKE HADES!" Piper yelled. Everyone was clutching their nose amd saying, "EW! IT STINKS!"

"It's the smell of vaseline that was blown by hot air. That's why it stinks so bad," I answered.

"Ugh, no wonder," Percy said.

"Yeah," Travis said.

"Come on, it's almost seven o' clock. School starts in an hour," Jason said.

We went back into Percy's apartment complex. I checked the time. We took two hours to do two pranks. One hour for each prank.

I changed into my green tee from Hollister and my jeans that were ripped at the knees (hey, that's the style!). I grabbed my black and blue Vans from my bag. I had my camp necklace on as always. I put on my leather braclet that my dad gave me for my thirteenth birthday and that was pretty much it.

As I walked out, everyone was eating breakfast already. I grabbed the Mini Wheats cereal box and poured it into a bowl. When I opened the fridge, the milk wasn't there. "Guys, where's the milk?" I asked.

"We ran out. I got the last of it," Nico said in between chews. I sighed. I guess I have to eat cereal without milk.

I walked over to the dining table next to Travis and picked out each piece and ate it really fast.

As soon as all of were done, we walked out of the door. "Mom! We're going to school now!" Percy yelled to his mom.

"Ok!" she replied as Percy grabbed a cookie off a plate and took a bite out of it. "Oh and Percy! Don't eat the cookie on the plate by the door! It has been there for two months and a cockroach got a bite out of it!" Percy spat out the cookie.

"Thanks for not telling me before I took a huge bite out of it, Mom!"

"Well, you should know better!"

"Yeah, yeah," Percy muttered so that his mom couldn't hear.

We walked out the door as Percy kept on spitting.

When we got to the school, there was a new girl. She had choppy blond hair and a pink shirt that said 'Got pink?' in green letters. She had Ralph Lauren jeans on with blue converse. She was trying to hide her face from everyone. I guess she's a shy person. Leo walked up to her and said, "Are you new?"

"Yes," she said quietly, scooting away from Leo.

"WELL! WELCOME TO GOODE HIGH!"

"LEO! You're scaring her!" Piper yelled.

"No, no, that's fine," she said a little louder this time. Piper raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"What?" Jason asked.

"Come you guys. I'll tell you." She walked until she stopped and turned to Leo, "And no, Leo and the new girl can't come. Only Jason, Percy, Annabeth, and the rest can."

**Piper's POV**

I lead them out of earshot from the girl and Leo. "Ok, I think the new girl likes Leo, actually, I'm positive," I said.

"How do you know?" Percy asked.

"I think it's an Aphrodite instinct," Annabeth said.

"Probably," Thalia said.

"Yeah," Nico muttered.

"So, how do you think we're going to get them together?"

"The time will come," I said.

"That'll be never," Jason said.

"Jason, it _will_ come."

"What will come?" a voice said. It was Leo with the new girl at his side.

"Oh, nothing!" I said a little too quickly.

"We were just talking ab –" Percy said when he was interupted by me.

"PERCY!" I yelled.

"Sorry…"

"Guys, what's going on?" Leo said.

"You don't want to know."

"Yes I do!"

"Still can't tell you, yet."

"When are you going to tell me?"

"When the time is right."

"And when is that?"

"I DON'T KNOW! OK? SO STOP ASKING!"

"Ok…"

"I'm sorry, but it's because you're really annoying sometimes."

"Yeah, thanks for the compliment…"

**Nico's POV**

Piper seems really mad today after the situation with Leo, so I shadow traveled around the school. I found the roof and went up to the roof. It was a really nice view. You can practically see everything! You can even see Percy's apartment! The roof wasn't much, except for the amazing Greek statues!

There were the gods, nymphs, Titans, everything in Greek mythology you can think of! Even monsters! There was a statue of the head of Medusa! At least it won't turn me into stone when I look at it.

"Nice roof huh?" a voice said behind me. I jumped. It was Paul. "Shouldn't you be in class now?"

"I thought it was lunch time," I said.

"It already ended, son."

"Really? Then, shouldn't you be teaching English?"

"No, because my students were rewarded with a free period from yesterday's game."

"What game?"

"Oh, it's just a game."

"What game?"

"Nothing!"

"Paul, what are you up to?"

"NOTHING! Sheesh!"

"_Paul._"

"Ok! Fine! I taught them a game about Greek mythology!"

"_YOU TOLD THEM ABOUT IT?"_

"No! Of course not!" I didn't buy it.

"I can't believe you, Paul!"

"I didn't!"

"Oh really?"

"Yes!"

"Who are your students?"

"Um…"

"Paul! Tell me!"

"Oh fine! There's William, Samantha, Kelly, Kate, TJ, Jay, Mark, Paula, Valentine, Isabella, Chris, Amanda, Tammy, Tom, Danny, Randy, Sammy, Amelia, Connie, Annie, Melissa, Susana, Camilla, Anna, Michelle, Ally, Regina, Anne, Lynn, Quinn, Amy, Victor, Jacob, Aiden, Noah, Sophia, Ava, Daniella, Chloe, Madison, Abigail, Michael, Ethan, Franscesca, Emma, Mason, Bridgit, Emily, and Daniel. Happy?"

"Wow, 49 people you've listed. Well, bye!"

"Bye-bye."

I walked back down into the school, where I saw everyone going to their lockers, getting ready to go home. When I finally found the others, I ran up to them quietly and yelled, "BOO!" then, I heard a scream from Thalia.

"NICO!" she yelled.

"Yes?" I asked, trying to annoy her.

"DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!"

"You know you love me." I smirked.

"OOOOHHHH!" Leo said. Piper smacked him upside the head.

"Ew, no I don't! I'm in the Hunters for Zeus's sake!" Thalia said, blushing.

"Oh, really? Then, why are you blushing?" I asked her with my smirk getting even bigger.

"UGH!"

"Ha, thought so."

**A/N:Well, I'm not going to make them together yet. Keyword: YET. Review please! **

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Percy: Say it!**

**Me: NEVER!**

**Annabeth: She doesn't own the book, the author named Rick does, whoever he is.**

**Me: Yay! I didn't have to say it!**

**Annabeth: still making you say it.**

**Me: Fine. I don't own PJO or HOO.**

**Percy: I tell you to say it, but you don't listen and when she says to, you say it. What's wrong with me?**

**Me: your gender.**

**Percy: HEY!**


	10. The truth about Paul's student

**A/n: Sorry for not updating in a while! Ok, now time for the fun!**

**Nico's POV**

I looked around for one of Paul's students the next day. I searched and searched until I found TJ.

"Hey, you're 's student, right?" I asked him.

"Um, yeah..." he said, cautiously.

"Well, did he tell you about Greek Mythology?"

"Yeah."

"What did he tell you?"

"Well, he told us about the gods and the demigods and what they do. He said he believes that they are real." I cursed under my breath.

"He said that they were real?"

"Yep. Some of us didn't believe him." I sighed in relief.

"What else?"

"I believed him." I cursed again. "What?"

"Nothing!"

"Seriously, what's wrong, man?"

"Well, there is a teensy, tiny problem that I can not tell a soul besides my friends because they are part of the problem."

"Oh. If you're not going to tell me, then I'm going to find out myself."

"NO, YOU CAN'T!" I think I said it a little oo quick. TJ narrowed his eyes.

"Fine, then I won't tell you my secrets on the gods." I grunted. I had to tell him. "By the way," he started. "Are you a Greek?" my eyes widened. My jaw dropped. "You really look familiar."

"Uh... Um... Wha-..." was my answer.

"I'm a Roman." he lowered his voice.

"You-you're a demigod?"

"Yep."

"My friends are demigods too."

"We went to war together against Gaea, right?"

"Yeah." I was delighted to have another demigod at the school. Although it would attact a lot of monsters. "Let's go to my friends. They would want to meet you."

* * *

We arrived at my friends' lockers. They were staring at me, confused. "Hey, guys! This is TJ. I told him about... Us," I said.

"YOU WHAT?!" Thalia, Annabeth, and Piper screamed.

"I told him."

"Why would you tell a mortal you stupid dimwit!" Thalia said in a hushed tone.

"He already knew about them."

"HE IS- wait WHAT!?"

"He knew about the gods. He's a demigod too."

"Greek or Roman?"

"Roman."

"HEY TJ!" Jason greeted.

"You knew who he was and you didn't tell us you dimwit of a brother!" Thalia said.

"Yeah! He was in my cohort!"

"'Sup Jason. Still in love with Reyna huh?" Jason and Piper's face reddened. Piper wasn'tfeeling the same thing as Jason. Jason was feeling embarrassed. Piper was defiantly not embarrassed. She was angry. Mad. Pissed.

"Ok, ok. Let's keep the peace here!" Percy said. Annabeth nodded.

"Why? What happened?" TJ asked.

"Piper is jealous because Jason is her boyfriend." Now, Annabeth smacked him upside the head.

"Really? Huh, I never knew you would get a girl. This is your first girlfriend! Congrats, man!" Jason blushed. Piper's face was no longer murderous. She actually looked pleased.

"Wow, I can't believe I'm your first girlfriend!" Piper said excitedly.

"He never had the courage to ask Reyna," TJ said.

"Ha, well, I'm glad he didn't ask that... That... Ugh!" TJ chuckled.

"Well guys, we better get going to my apartment!" Percy said. TJ's face darkened. "What? What's wrong?"

"I don't have anybody. I am living on the streets until the end of the school year," he said.

"Well, I have all of these guys right here, so I don't know... I could get you to Camp Half-Blood."

"No, I have to stay in school."

"OF COURSE YOU CAN STAY WITH US!" Thalia said excitedly. Annabeth raised an eyebrow.

"Are you planning to quit the Hunters?" Annabeth asked with her eyebrow raised.

"Uh... No. What makes you think that?" she blushed.

"Oh, well, you were staring at him the whole time, you had a dreamy face on too, and you sound very eager for him to stay with us."

"Uhhh... No I w-wasn't." she was blushing madly. I admit, I was pretty jealous that she didn't like me.

Well, TJ did have the good looks all the girls would drool over. He had light brown eyes with dirty blonde hair. He wore a scarf that wraps around his neck with the extra two parts of the scarf hanging down in the front, a black plain T-shirt, with some skinny jeans. TJ had a pair of Vans on that had checker designs. He was ripped. Had a lot of muscles, but not too much.

Probably all the guys wished they had those kinds of looks. I was of those guys. I was very jealous. He stole my girl.

**A/N: I'm very sorry if this is short, but I have been busy lately,getting ready for school that starts in about a week at my place. **

**Buh-bye, my little darlings! (I know. It's supposed to be 'marshmallows', but I want to be a little different)**


	11. Blushing and Rushing

**A/N: SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! Probably this ' going to be very long... Well, have fun reading chapter 11!**

**Chapter 11**

**Thalia's POV**

Maybe... just maybe... maybe I do like him. I'm not sure. Well, he_ is_ cute and- what am I saying? I'm not allowed to say that! I'm a Hunter for the gods' sakes! Having him around would be nice. You know what they say; "The more, the merrier." That sounded too happy...

"'sup," Tj asked as I walked by him, to catch up with my friends. I blushed a little. Okay, maybe a lot, but still, I can't have a boy that is more than a friend. Artemis would probably blast him into a million pieces, or if I am lucky, she would probably turn him into an antelope or something. **(A/N: Sorry, but I forgot what kind of animal she turns boys into.)**

"Hey," I said to him, then quickly walked towrad my friends.

**Annabeth's POV**

"Ohhhh, I think somebody has a crush," Piper said in a singsong voice, when we left Tj and Thalia behind.

"Agreed," I said.

"I think I _am_ turning into one of my siblings."

"Aw, don't feel bad. At least you'll blend in with your siblings," Leo said. Piper glared at him. "Eep! Sorry!" he squeaked.

"Thought so," Piper muttered.

I warned Piper that Thalia is coming, so we quickly stopped talking about it and changed to a random subject, such as peanut butter. "Peanut butter is _so_ good! I love them!" Leo said.

"Peanut butter is nasty!" I said. "It has so much.." i continue to rant on how peanut butter is bad for you. **(A/n: I don't know if peanut butter is bad for you. just hope not because I like peanut butter.)**

Thalia was coming with her face all red from blushing. "Hey, Thalia. Had fun spending a few minutes back there with TJ?" I teased. She gave me her famous death glare, but I was used to it, so i just smiled innocently.

"Uh, guys, I think Percy and the others left us behind..." Leo trailed off. My eyes widened. We ran out of the school and headed towards Percy's apartment. We sped towad his apartment building and pushed the elevator button so hard, I might have broken it. When it finally opened, i pressed the number four and up it went. the elevator music was playing, "Payphone" by _Maroon 5_.

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home/ all of my change I spent on you/ where are the times gone/baby it's al wrong/where are the plans we made for two?/ yeah I-_

The elevator went _DING!_ and we headed out the elevator door. We ripped through the halls tword the apartment. When we got there, I banged on the door. Percy opened the door. "Where were you guys? I've been worried!" Percy exclaimed.

"Don't worry, Seaweed Brain. We were just talking then, we saw that you left!" I said.

"Oh, I see, now"

"What, you thought we got eaten by a monster?"

"Maybe..."

"Hey, where's Travis and Connor?" Leo asked.

"Oh, they went shopping."

"Are you sure they went shopping or did they went to go to raid a store?" I asked.

"Uh..."

"_PERCY!_ You are such a seaweed brain!"

_Five hours later..._

"Does it take them that long to raid a store?" Piper aked.

"I don't know anything about stealing, but I have a feeling it doesn't take them that long," Jason said.

"Uh, guys... I can feel somebody dying right now..." Nico said.

**A/N: Cliffy! Hehe. Should I bring Katie into this? Please vote now! I like Tratie! :D I am terribly sorry if this chapter was so short and I have kept you waiting for a very long time.**


	12. The Dying Demigod

Chapter 12

Percy's POV

Oh no... This can not be good. We ran outside and found Connor dragging an unconscious Travis. "Connor! What happened?" Annabeth asked.

"We-" he started panting from dragging the very heavy Travis. "We were walking- and we didn't know that there was an empousa on our trail. Then, it bit Travis. I fought the monster. She was pretty tough. It took me a while to defeat her."

"We need a healer..."

"Nectar and ambrosia, anyone?" I asked.

"I only have three squares," Jason said, pulling out a Ziploc that had three yellow square in them. He gave it to Connor. Connor shoved one into Travis's mouth.

"Connor," I said.

"What?" He asked.

"Take it easy on Travis and the square, man!"

"Okay. Geez..." Travis started groaning and moaning. His hand twitched a little. "HE'S ALIVE!" Connor yelled so loud that probably the whole neighborhood can hear him yelling. I checked Travis's heart beat. It was very slow.

"His heartbeat is slow." I said. Travis was turning pretty pale. His face started turning green. He started twitching uncontrollably.

"That bite... Did it have poison in it?" Jason asked. " because I know what the side effects are. There was a girl in Camp Jupiter. She had poison in herself from a poisoned blade. I think it is the same kind of poison."

"What happened to the girl?" Connor asked.

"Um..."

"Spit it out!"

"She died! There I said it!"

"No..." Connor muttered. "You're lying."

"Sorry, but I'm not kidding or lying." All of a sudden Travis became very still. Laying in Connor's arms like a rag doll.

"Travis?" Connor said, his voice cracking. "Travis?" He asked again. I felt so sorry for the guy. He had so many memories of his older brother. "TRAVIS! CAN YOU HEAR ME, MAN? SPEAK TO ME!" Travis started gurgling. Then, he stopped.

"We have to tell Katie," Piper said.

"Why?" I asked, dumbfounded. "She hates him,anyway."

"But, secretly, she like him," Piper said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

We grabbed a hose from a random place. It was somewhere on the side of the house. We put it on mist and turned on a flashlight that Connor had stolen, making a rainbow. I fished a drachma out out of my pocket. "O, Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accpet my offering," i said throwing the drachma into the rainbow. It disappeared into the mist. "Show me Katie Gardner, Camp Half Blood." An image of Katie appeared. She was planting something in the middle of the night.

"Psst, Katie!" Connor whispered. She jumped, whipping her head toward the source of the voice.

"Connor? Where is Travis?" She asked. Everybody shifted uncomfortably. Her face paled. "You guys left him somewhere?"

"Um... Katie... I think there is something we really need to tell you..."

"What happened this time?"

"Travis is a little unconscious right now. We don't know if he is alive or dead." Katie looked like she was going to burst into tears right now.

"I'm going to go tell Chiron." She waved her hand through the mist and it got disconnected.

Katie's POV

I couldn't believe it. Travis Stoll... Dead? I cannot have that happen. He always made me mad, but it make me laugh inside when he pranks me. He make my life eventful. He could probably be even my life source.

I burst into the Big House. "CHIRON!" I yelled as loudly as I could. I could see some lights flicker on in the cabins. I looked around nervously until Chiron came looking worried.

"What is it, child?" He asked.

"Connor and the rest just IM'd me. They said Travis is unconscious. They don't even know if he is dead or alive."

"Oh dear..." He muttered. "Grab a pegasus and head over to Percy's apartment building. Here, I will give you his address and apartment number and floor." He scribbled it down on a half sheet of paper and handed it to me.

I bounded toward the pegasi stables. I took Porkpie and flew away.

I had some trouble looking for the street because I have dyslexia.

When I had found it, I pressed the elevator button and entered it. It sang a 90's song that I didn't know of. After the elevator opened the doors, I looked for Percy's apartment number.

After I had finally found it, I knocked loudly. Percy's mom opened it. "Hello, I am looking for Percy Jackson," I said politely.

"You are a friend of Percy's too?" She asked.

"Well, sort of."

"Well, then, come in, but I have one question."

"Yes?"

"Why are you here in the middle of the night?"

"A friend who is with him is unconscious, so I came to see what happened to him."

"Oh. You mean Travis?"

"Yep."

"Well, Percy and the others are right down that hall. It is the room at the very end on the right hand side."

"Thank you." She smile. I followed her instructions and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Percy's voice said. I opened the door.

"Where's Travis?" I demanded.

AN: Another update from your author, ABLT. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Review! Bye-bye!


	13. Are You Okay, Travis?

**A/N: I'M BACK! I am verysorry if this is a short chapter, but cherish every moment of reading this chapter!**

_**Previously...**_

**"Come in!" Percy's voice said. I opened the door.**

**"Where's Travis?" I demanded.**

**Chapter 13**

**Still Katie's POV**

"Uhhhh..." Percy said uncomfortably.

"_Where. Is._ _Travis?"_ I asked again.

"O-over th-there." Percy pointed to a corner. Lying there was none other than the unconscious Travis Stoll. His brother was kneeling next to him, praying. I ran toward them.

"Travis?" I asked. I can feel tears threatening to come out. I felt like i had a huge rock shoved down my throat.

"Hey, Katie," Connor said.

"What happened?"

"Well... uh... Travis and I were walking back to Percy's apartment, unaware that there was an empousa on our trail..."

"UGH! YOU IDIOTS!" I punched Connor in the arm.

"Ow! Sorry... Anyway, we were walking then, all of a sudden, Travis screamed. I looked at Travis and saw an empousa biting his neck. Jason believed that her fangs had poison in them." I looked at Jason.

"He turned pale, then, he turned green and shook uncontrollably. Then, he stopped shaking," Jason said. "Those were the side effects. A girl from Camp Jupiter had those side effects from a poisoned blade. And... and... she died."

"No... no, no, no, no, NO!" I practically screamed. "He can't die! Even if I really hate him, he can't die! Camp Half Blood won't be as entertaining anymore. I know that Connor will stop pulling pranks without his brother." Connor looked down sadly. At this point, I was already sobbing into Travis's shirt. I did that was unexpected. No, not kiss Travis, but hug him. I wouldn't kiss him. It's kind of gross. "Guys," I started to get their attention. "We're going to Camp Half Blood."

"But what about school?" Percy asked.

"Tell them you all got food poisoning, so you would be gone for two weeks."

"Fine... I'll go tell Paul to tell them that." Then, Percy went into Sally's and Paul's bedroom. Then, it occured to me that i never knew who Paul was.

"Hey, who's Paul?" I asked.

"It's Percy's stepdad, Paul Blofis," Annabeth said.

"Blowfish?"

"No, it's _Blofis_."

"Oh..." I blushed.

"It's okay. Everybody thought that too, right guys?"

"Oh, uh,yeah," the others muttered. Percy'sdoor opened and came in Percy.

"I told my parents. They told us that we can go," Percy said. We all got up. Nico got up so fast that he bumped into Thalia. I could tell that he like her because he started blushing madly, but nobody noticed that, though. Percy, Jason, and Nico went to help Connor carry Travis.

They all packed their stuff that would last them for about two weeks. I waited for them to finish. After they were done, Percy went outside and whistled loudly. Six pegasi came. Two people per pegasus.

i choose who rode with who. Travis with Connor. Piper with Jason. Percy with Annabeth. Leo with Nico. Some dude that was with them with Thalia (I could tell that Nico was jealous.). And I am by myself.

"OFF WE GO!" Percy yelled.

"Come in!" Percy's voice said. I opened the door.

"Where's Travis?" I demanded.

**A/N: So how was it? Huh? Huh? Tell me by reviewing! The Lightning Thief is in comic book style! And better yet, THE MARK OF ATHENA IS COMING OUT IN 6 DAYS! WOOHOO! WHO'S GETTING IT? ME! NOW REVIEW! OR ELSE!**


	14. Not very important Author's note

Well, uh, this is an author's note and I just noticed that the part where Katie comes into Percy's room was repeated again, so can you just ignore it? Just sayong... Anyway, DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!

-ABLT


	15. Author's Note!

**A/N: Hey! Sorry this is not an update. If you did expect an update, I am truly sorry. I have noticed that I have not been updating my stories and I just wanted to let you know that I am not abandoning any stories at all. I just don't really have enough time to update any stories so I might not be able to update anythinI until who knows when. I hope you guys are not upset. I am sorry.**

**HAVE A NICE LIFE!**


	16. The Katie You Have Never Seen Before

**Chapter 14**

**Connor's PoV**

It wasn't long before we got to camp. It wasn't very rough. It was a rather smooth ride. Pegasi are the best kind of traveling… thing (Hey, I don't know what to call it!) you could ever ride. I was surprised that Travis didn't fall off of the pegasus.

When we got to the camp, the sun was barely rising and a few early birds were getting up and doing their own morning routines. At this time, I would still be sleeping. I never wake up early, unlike Katie and all of her cabin mates. We saw Chiron walking out of the Big House in wheelchair form. Chiron hesitated, then, he turned toward us. His face morphed into worry. He saw Travis behind me and immediately asked what happened to Travis. I explained to him what happened. He didn't say a thing as I spoke. He just nodded the whole time. It didn't even seem like he was listening. He kept nodding. His face showed that he was thinking about something. He told us to hand Travis over to the Apollo cabin so that they would see what was wrong with him. After that, he waved us off.

"What do you think really happened to Travis?" I asked the group.

"I don't know, but there's something Chiron isn't telling us," Katie answered.

"Something big is going to happen. That's what he did before the Giant War," Annabeth said with a pout on her face since Chiron is keeping secrets from her again.

"Oh, it's something big, destructive again. Why can't we demigods ever get a break?" Nico complained.

"Oh, stop whining. We have bigger problems than no breaks."

"Annabeth's right. We shouldn't be sitting here worrying about no breaks. We should have one right now!" Percy exclaimed. He ran to his cabin and came out in a second. He was in his swim trunks and was shirtless. "Come on, guys! Let's go swimming!"

"Seaweed Brain," Annabeth muttered, shaking her head. We did what he asked anyway. We changed into our swimsuits and jumped into the water at the beach. The girls were hesitant at first, but us guys convinced them 'cause we're cool like that. The girls wore a bikini. I have to admit, Katie was pretty hot, but it wasn't like I like her. Just don't tell Travis about what I just said. Or just don't mention it at all or- ugh, just forget it. Forget what I just said.

"WOO HOO!" I yelled excitedly. The girls rolled their eyes and just walked into the water, while I jumped into it, splashing them with the water. Katie scowled and scolded me. I went under the water before she started a whole lecture. I wish I had underwater breathing powers like Percy because I ran out of breath in about ten seconds. Katie and Annabeth were floating on their backs, Katie's eyes were closed. She seemed like she was at peace at last, but that was going to change. I quietly swam toward her and flipped her over. She was about to scream, but it was muffled by the water.

"Connor Stoll, I am so going to kill you!" she growled. She moved toward me. I panicked and swam to shore and ran. I heard Katie chasing me. I heard he footsteps, which were light and could barely be heard. I was at the cabins, I was going so fast I couldn't slow down to turn. I slammed against a cabin and turned toward Katie. I put my hands up, surrendering. I tried pushing myself against the wall as if I could move it back, giving more space to run away. I panicked. I didn't know what she was going to do to me because she had her dagger with her. She brings that thing everywhere.

"I-I'm sorry! I am sorry for everything! If you spare me, I will admit everything to you!" I said. As soon as I said it, I regretted it. Katie grinned evilly.

"Everything?" Katie asked.

"Wait, no-no. I didn't mean-"

"Too late. You said it already. Now spill." She stood there smiling.

"Uh, Travis likes you and this one other dude too and Travis and I stole some prank ideas from other cabin mates. We know how to garden too and we are not guilty about what we did to our prank victims! Now bye!" I said as quickly as I could so that Katie won't be able to understand me. I proceeded to run, but Katie was quicker. She grabbed my arm and gave me a smile that said, "You're not going anywhere." I bit my bottom lip and said, "Oh gods, my reputation is ruined. She's going to blackmail me."

"You got that right, Stoll," Katie said evilly. "So, tell me, who were the two people that liked me again?"

"Uh… Will Solace and Nico!" I said, naming the two random people from the top of my head.

"Wrong!" she said, still smiling that evil smile that I have never seen before on her face. Katie was never like this. I guess our trickery ways rubbed off on her. "Tell me the truth."

"Travis."

"And who else?"

"Uh, nobody! Nobody else! He is the only guy!"

"Wrong again! I guess I will have to go and tell your siblings that you stole their ideas."

"I said some!"

"They'll get mad either way." I started to panic again. I played with my hands nervously as she walked toward my cabin.

"KATIE!" I called after her. "I'll tell you who is the other person is!" I caught up to her and grabbed her wrist before she opened the door.

"Well, I'm waiting."

"Uh… the guy was… Clark Stroll!" I said with fake enthusiasm.

"Wrong! Also, there is anybody named 'Clark Stroll'." I looked around and saw one of Will Solace's siblings. I grabbed him and told Katie that 'Clark Stroll' was his name.

"Uh, no, it's not. My name is Joey Morgans," the guy said.

"Oh gods. Now I'm doomed," I muttered furiously as the guy left.

"Well, better admit it now or I'm going to tell," Katie said, her hand approaching the doorknob. I panicked again. What was I supposed to say, "I like you"? Olympus, no!

"Five, four, three-"

"I like you too okay?!" Gods, didn't I just say to myself not to say that? As soon, as she heard that, she looked at me like I just struck her, which I probably did mentally. I mentally slapped myself.

"You know, I would have expected Travis to like me since the Aphrodite girls told me that he liked me, but you? Gods, I thought you liked somebody else!" I shifted uncomfortably. There was awkward silence.

"So…" I started. I probably sounded like an idiot. "We should get back to the others now…"

"Yeah." Katie and I walked to the beach, walking side-by-side awkwardly. As soon as we were near the beach, we agreed to never speak of this again.

"Hey, you want to play 'Shark', or whatever that game is called, with us?" Percy asked. We agreed to play. 99 percent of the time, Percy won, obviously. Eventually, Annabeth won toward the end when Percy got tired. Annabeth said it was all about strategy. I mostly thought that it was just trying to get away from the person who was the shark.

After about ten rounds, we finally decided to take a break and dry off. I decided to naturally dry off, so I set up a beach chair in front of my cabin. I remained shirtless so that my shirt doesn't get wet. A few Aphrodite girls passed by and giggled at the sight of me. I winked at them. They giggled more. I put on my Oakley sunglasses that I stole from the mall that has terrible security and the one which is said to be robbed often. Well, duh, what do you expect? A child of the god of thieves to pay for what they stole? Mortals are so dull.

**A/N: Hey! I think I am going to turn this into a Katie, Travis, Connor story since I like dramatic things and love triangles. From now on, it is going to be more about them, but I will still do some other views too. If you are a Percabeth lover or any other couple worshiper that is in this story, I will probably have them in here too. I hope you guys are okay with that. If not, let me know. **

**Bad ending, I know.**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	17. YAY! It's Travis!

**A/N: Sorry for not updating in so long! Haven't updating anything for months! Oh my gods... I'm a bad author.**

**Anyway, enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 15**

**Travis's PoV**

I woke up to the sound a crash. I sat up groggily and went to see what was going on. "Who's there?" I asked. It was dark so I couldn't see. I felt a sharp pain in my neck.

"What? Who said that?" The person said. It was deep, but not Jake Mason kind of deep. It sounded familiar, but I can't remember who.

"Uh, it's me, Travis Stoll."

"Oh, Travis? Oh thank the gods that you're alive!" I heard the curtain in front of me open.

"Who is that?" I asked. "I can't see anything it's too dark." The light was witch turned on. "Oh, hey, Connor!"

"Look, I have tell you something..."

"What?" Before he could answer, the curtain opened. there stood the one and only, beautiful Katie.

"Thank the gods that you're still alive! Oh my gods!" She exclaimed. She rushed over and hugged me. I hugged back. We pulled away awkward. We both looked down. Connor cleared out his throat impatiently as if to say, "I'm still here you know! I can see and hear you!"

"Uh, sorry," I said sheepishly. "Anyway, what were you going to tell me, Connor?"

"Well, I think that we are going to be in a huge, destructive war again..." Connor muttered. I heard some footsteps outside of the curtain. That Apollo kid, Joey is what I think his name is, came in.

"Hello, Connor, Katie. I see that you have come to visit Travis. Travis, how are you feeling?" Joey said.

"I feel a horrible pain in my neck," I told him.

"Ah, that is where the empousa bit you. You're lucky you haven't died yet."

"Pfft, no kidding," Connor said. I looked at him and Katie. I was aware of them being really close to each other. I was quite jealous that I wasn't the one standing there next to Katie. So close that I can kiss her on the cheek.

"Well, some ambrosia, nectar, and some mortal medicine will probably help ease the pain," Joey said cheerfully.

"So can I go back to my cabin now?" I asked hopefully.

"Oh no. If you move too much, the pain will not aside."

"Hmph."

* * *

So for the next few days, both Katie and Connor had been visiting me. One day, Connor said, "I have to tell you another thing..."

"What is it?" I asked.

"Uh, well..."

"Well what?"

"Well... I'm not ready to tell you yet..."

"C'mon, Connor, you can tell me anything, you always can. You have shared so many secrets with me,but why not this one?"

"It's a little... Embarrassing." His face was starting to turn a little red.

"Another embarrassing moment? Let me guess, you made a wrong move on a girl huh?" Connor smiled sheepishly.

"You know me too well." He paused for a long time. I looked at him expectantly. My eyes urged him to say something.

"Well?" I asked Connor.

"Uh, I let Katie get to me."

"You mean, you let her embarrass you?" I snorted with laughter.

"Yeah... But not in front of people though." he paused.

"What is it that you really want to tell me?" I asked curiously.

"You know how I told you that I liked one of the Aphrodite girls?"

"Yeah."

"I lied."

"Then who is the girl?"

"Um..."

"Ka... Koala! Yeah I have a crush on Koala!"

"Nobody here goes by the name of Koala..." My eye narrowed suspiciously.

"I mean the animal! I mean- who doesn't like koalas?" Connor said quickly. Then, he ran out of the infirmary.

* * *

"Alright, Travis, you're ready to go!" Joey said a week later.

"Finally!" I exclaimed. I jumped out of the bed and rushed outside. I took in a deep breath, held it in, and exhaled.

"Whew, it good to be outside again!" I was so caught up in the moment that I didn't even notice that people were looking at me weird.

"AHHHHHHH!" Somebody screamed in my ear from behind.

"AHHHHHHH!" I screamed. I turned and fell. The person who scared me was Katie. She was rolling on the floor laughing really hard.

"Your-_gasp- _face was-was-_gasp-_priceless!" She continued to burn more calories, meaning that she continued to laugh at me. I pouted.

"That wasn't funny."

"Of course it wasn't. It was hilarious!" Katie exclaimed. "You should have seen your face! You would've died of laughter too! I should've captured that on camera!"

"Whatever." I walked away, I couldn't let anyone see that I have been embarrassed by my most common pranking victim.

I walked into my cabin and crashed. I was so tired. Katie really scared the living day lights out of me. I hate being embarrassed. _That's karma, dear, _a raspy, female voice said. _This is Nemesis speaking._

_What are you doing in my head?_

_Oh the usual, trying to look for memories and trying to make you pay for the bad things you've done and, for all I know, you've been very bad._

_What? All I have been doing is pranking people!_

_Oh, but you don't know the real effects, do you?_

_What? Of course I do! I watch the aftermath every time!_

_But you have hurt someone. Someone you care about most._

_What? Who? My brother?_

_No, your true love._

_What? Who is my true love?_

_True love is a powerful thing, dear._

_What?_

_Anyway, it's Aphrodite's job to lecture you on that. I must be going now. Good bye, and I hope you succeed._

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this! Goodbye and don't forget to review. If you see any funny words on this, excuse it because I have been trying this on my IPad with autocorrect on and it gives me funny words... So have a good day! Or night. Wherever you live, GOOD DAY/NIGHT.**


End file.
